Midnight Children
by J.B Nicole
Summary: The Cullens are off for a vacation in Alaska. But what happens when they come across an Immortal Child that they decide to keep? Will the Volturi be back and this time take both, the immortal child and Renesmee? But more importantly, is he falling in love
1. Alaska

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own: Jay, Ray, Samantha and the plot.**

**The Cullens are off into a vacation for Alaska. But what happens when they come across an Immortal Child that they decide to keep? Will the Volturi be back and this time take both, the immortal child and Renesme? **

Prologue

**BPOV**

We had spent over a week already in Alaska for a family vacation. Edward, Renesme, Jake, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and me. Why did we take Jake over? I wasn't bothered at all. But Edward kept bragging about him and Nessie. My baby girl. She looked around thirteen now. So Edward taught that just because she was getting now all 'hormonal' she and Jake would get into something, especially when she now knew about the imprinting. Oh Eddie. I had begun to pick up the 'Eddie' habit from Jake. Which really bothered him…

CH. 1. Alaska

We all sat in front of the TV, all except Jacob and Emmett, who were of course, eating. Emptying the fridge once more. The show changed to a News Flash.

"Mamma? What's up with all the news flash lately? They have me crazy" said Nessie, sitting on the floor next to Ray, Emmet and Rosalie's adopted six year old boy. He did look like them. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. Not to mention he was strong.

"I don't know, Renesme" we turned to the TV where the man was talking.

"_Not much long ago we discovered, yet another body torn into pieces by an animal. Lately it's been happening and scientists are now up to discover why our animals are acting so wildly, and especially on humans. Most of them think it's because it's hunting season". _The news flash ended and the TV went back to the show.

I sat there, stricken. Could it be? I knew I was paler than my vampire skin usually was. "Bella? Love what is it?" asked Edward as he looked up from the floor. His back laid against my legs. I looked down at me, my mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"The- the- the" was all I could say. Jesus, not even I could believe it. But it was so possible. Alice stared into space, probably having a prediction. She gasped and turned to us. Edward was now standing before me, my hands in his warm (or so I felt them now) hands.

"Vampire" Alice and I said at the same time. Renesme looked up at us and shrugged.

"So?".

"He's not a vegetarian" said Alice. Jasper tightened his grip on her shoulders. Renesme gasped and ran to me, she sat in my lap and pressed close to me, she buried her face in my chest. She was shivering. I stroked her warm cheek and Edward hushed her gently. Jacob and Emmett came in, obviously also hearing the conversation.

Emmett growled "We have to kill him!". Ray was now in Rosalie's lap. Sobbing quietly into her chest. She rocked him gently. She loved him so much. I overheard her saying to him when he was asleep that she rather not have a child if she had to loose him. We had all agreed we would turn him once he turned eighteen.

Jasper stood up and nodded "As soon as we can".

"Tomorrow morning" said Edward as he stood up from before me and Nessie.

"Somewhat around ten. If he's a newborn he's asleep by then" said Jacob. Nessie stiffened and looked up at him. All men nodded.

**RePOV**

My Jacob was going off to fight with the others. I ran up the stairs. Sobbing. I heard him follow me and heard Dad saying to Momma "She needs to talk to him" he kissed her and she nodded.

I jumped on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Jake opened the door, which I forgot to lock, and sat besides me, stroking my back. "Nessie what is it?" he asked, I could hear the worry in his voice.

I turned around and looked up at him, my lower lip trembling as I opened and closed my mouth just like my mother did just moments ago. My face was cold with tears. Jake stroked the bronze bangs off my face and creased his brows.

"Oh, Jake don't leave me!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. I sobbed. He hushed me and drew me into his lap, my face in his chest now.

"Nessie, I'm not leaving you, what are you saying?".

"You're going to fight off the newborn. You can die" I sobbed harder to the point where it was hard to breathe.

Jacob took my face between his hands and pulled my face away from his chest. I looked up into the face that had never changed during my years alive and would never change. "I won't die".

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Because I won't leave you alone, Ness, I swear. Can't you get that you're my everything?".

I just stayed quiet "I love you, Jake".

"I love you two, Ness" he bent down and pressed his hot mouth to mine. My fingers slid up to his shaggy brown hair and he lied me back on the bed.

**BPOV**

As I was in the kitchen, I could faintly hear Renesme's and Jacob's conversation:

"I won't die" he said.

"How… know" was all I could hear from her faint whisper

"Because I won't leave you alone, Ness, I swear. Can't you get that you're my everything?"

"I love you, Jake".

"I love you, two Ness" It ended there. All I could hear were two heartbeats racing up. They were kissing. I smiled.

I went into the living room to find Ray wrapped up, once again, in one of Emmet's big bear hugs in the couch. He giggled "I love you, Daddy".

"I love you, Ray" he kissed his forehead and sat him on Rosalie's lap, who kissed his cheek and hugged him close.

"I love you two, Ray".

"Me two, Mamma".

The next morning, I sighed into Edward's naked chest. "I have to go" he said. I nodded sadly and looked up. He kissed me, his arm on my waist, pressing me close, the other one on my cheek. My arms slid up to his neck and then he pulled us both up to standing on the floor. He put me down and started putting on his clothes.

**EdPOV**

I finally got dressed and waited downstairs for Emmet, Jasper and the mutt, Jacob. Renesme sat on my lap half asleep. Rosalie sat in the couch, rocking Ray and Alice sat with her adopted eight year old girl, Samantha. She had her hair cut waist length.. She also _loved_ shopping. So those two left off the whole day in the mall.

"Lets go" I said and kissed Renesme's forehead. She pulled up and hugged Jake close. Jasper kissed Alice and Samantha. Emmet hugged Ray close and gave Rosalie a deep kiss. I took my Bella in my arms and rubbed my nose against hers "See you in a few". She nodded and I kissed her deeply.

I pulled up to see Renesme kissing Jacob, they pulled apart and I glared at them, he kissed her forehead and said "Get me later, lets go".

Jacob kicked around the rocks as we walked through the forests "This is so stupidly boring" he groaned.

"Shut up. This is for the sake of our family" I growled. He nodded. I continued "How come you go around kissing my daughter without my permission?".

He looked at me and shrugged "She's mine anyways".

"What?" I growled.

"Oh, Eddie" he smiled.

"Stop calling me Eddie" I growled. Emmet and him snickered. Jasper just looked around.

**BPOV**

The whole day had passed and the boys weren't back. The door was knocked and I ran to it. I creased my brows as I saw a boy about thirteen with jet black hair and golden eyes. He growled to show us pointy fangs. Immortal Child. I was about scream but he shrank away. Was he looking for help? I bent down and took my face in my hands.

"What is it?".

"I'm lost. I'm a vampire. I'm a year old… I really need some shelter and training. I heard you Cullen's were what hey call vegetarians. I ran away from Victoria and James's creations after they got killed. I want to be like you" he whispered.

I forgot about rules. I didn't care about the Volturi. I just wanted to help the boy. I hugged him close and brought him inside.

**EPOV**

I came back home with nothing in my hands. Mad. I opened the door to find Rosalie, Alice and Bella hovering over a boy about Renesme's looking age. They pulled apart to show his golden eyes. He looked up at me. Immortal Child.

"Get him out. I don't want any Volturi here anymore" I growled.

Bella hugged the boy and so did Alice and Rosalie. They all shook their heads "He wants to be like us".

"It's not that! It's the danger!" I was panting, I felt myself calming down. _Thank you, Jasper_, I taught.

Bella came up to me and I took her face in my hands, she looked up at me and showed me her thoughts. The boy's name was Jay, he was about a year old and Victoria had turned him. She imagined us as a happy family.

"What about the Volturi?" I whispered.

"I don't care. I feel like I've known him my whole life" she whispered, closing her mind gently. She touched my cheek "Please" she pleaded "Lets keep him".

I sighed and closed my eyes. I kissed her and then hugged the boy "Welcome to the Cullen clan… Son…" If I had tears, they'd be streaming down my cheeks.

"I have a brother!" said Renesme, delighted, she hugged Gray and he smiled. All of us hugged. Then Alice gently whispered:

"We have to be careful" but I don't think anyone except Bella, Jay, Jasper and me heard it.

**(A/N) Please Review!! Be honest. It's my first fan fic!**


	2. Keeping Jay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own: Jay, Ray and Samantha**

**Thanks to "Ember Sage" for posting my first comment. Thanks! In this chapter I will actually tell what Emmett was really "Eating". Enjoy! And please review!**

CH. 2 Keeping Jay

BPOV

Jay and Renesme laughed loudly. They were tickling each other and goofing around. I saw Jacob a bit bothered.

JkPOV

My Nessie, playing with another vampire. Oh, now I was mad. She would always say that she was 'grown up' and that tickling was for babies. I heard my stomach growl and I headed for the fridge, I saw Emmett eating again (well, the only thing he considered food besides blood, Blood Ice Cream! Made by him).

"Hey, Jake, what up?" he asked, looking up from his ice cream. I shuddered.

"Well… Nessie".

"Oh… What with her now?" he asked as I sat before him with a real ice cream in my hand.

"I'm jealous of Jay…" I admitted. Wait. Did I just say that?

"What?!" he chocked on his ice cream, sending it drooling down his shin. He caught it with his other hand and pulled it back into his mouth again.

"Emmett, I'm serious…" I sighed. Was I so desperate for her I had to tell my stuff to Emmet? _Emmett!_

"He's her new brother. Of course they're going to be all over each other!".

I rolled my eyes. This was totally not working.

"Jacob?" asked Nessie as she came in my room. I lied on my bed, my pillow over my eyes, thinking about her.

"What is it?".

"Why are you here? Are alone?" I felt the bed sink besides me and her hands trailing my exposed stomach, I shuddered.

"I'm thinking. Can't I think?!" I said, a bit madly.

"Jake. What is going on?" she whispered, taking the pillow off my face. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jay".

"Why?".

"I'm jealous" I said and looked away, hoping she didn't see my blushing face.

She touched my cheek and forced me to look at her "Why? He's my brother".

"He tickles you".

She smiled sweetly and touched my lips gently "I love you, Jake".

"Me two, Nessie" she kissed me and I brought her down to my bed. Hopping Eddie Ol' Boy didn't show up and caught me kissing Nessie.

JayPOV

I huddled in the corner of the couch. Trembling slightly. Not of the cold or hunger. Just… trembling. Fear. Of whom? Not of my new family. Of the Volturi. But part of me didn't feel it anymore. And it was taking over me. I was not Jay-no-second-name- dude anymore. I was Jason Cullen. The latest member of the clan. I now had parents. A sister… Renesme. I smiled at myself. She was so cute. I just hoped the cute I was feeling for her was just a brotherly feeling. I have no memory whatsoever of my previous life. So I don't know.

"Jay?" whispered Bella, stroking my hair.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"Why are you shivering? Vampires can't get cold".

"I'm afraid… Bella I feel so happy… I don't want to go away".

She smiled sweetly. So sweetly. She looked like the mother everyone wanted.

"I don't want you gone either" she hugged me close as she cuddled against me. I sighed. Feeling loved for the first time.

"Bella?".

"Uh?"

"Can I call you… Mother… or anything associated with it?".

She smiled and blushed. Vampires could blush. Only a slightly lilac color from the venom that ran with nowhere to go in our veins. I wasn't needed. It just… Stayed there.

BPOV

I held Jay close as I blushed when he asked if he could call me 'Mother'. I Smiled as I remembered Edward being mad I couldn't blush and then discovered the slightly lilac color that grew in my cheeks.

"Yes" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You look alike in a way" said someone from behind. We turned our heads. Edward. He sat besides me and stroked both of our hairs.

"How?" asked Jay.

"Well… Son… Jason Cullen" he smiled at how natural it sounded "You are part of our family. You do seem to blush easily" Jay blushed and Edward chuckled "Your eyes take the same shape… your lips are full" we both blushed this time "You both have long hair. Well… Jay in a boy way" he said. Jay creased his brows. His bangs only got to halfway down his eyes "And your are both loved by Edward Cullen" we smiled.

"Oh, Eddie!" we hugged him and he growled. We pulled away.

"Don't pick up the name habit from the mutt taking my daughter away". Jay looked up at us.

"Who?"

"Jake. He's Renesme's-".

"Nothing" growled Edward.

"She's imprinted".

"I don't care".

Jay yawned.

"Jay, would you like a bath? But… Why do you yawn?".

"I'm half human. When I was reborn. My DNA was not complete. So… I filled it with human ones. So I sleep and eat".

"Like Renesme! She's going to be so happy!" Jay blushed and Edward chuckled.

"Just like your mother" he murmured. We both smiled and we all hugged.

EmPOV

Hmm… Hunting… Or Rosalie? To be or not to be? That is the question. Damn. I was picking up Shakespeare from Bella. Not cool.

RePOV

I sang as I walked down the stairs and then bumped into Jay. I looked up and smiled "Hi, Jay!".

"Hey… They call you Nessie also, right?".

"Yeah! Anyways. We're going hunting with Uncle Emmet and Grandpa! He he's coming over with Grandma".

"Cool. He's Carlisle Cullen! He's the best. Now come on. I want to show you our room" I took his hand and ran to my room.

JayPOV

I followed my sister into her room. It was filled with pictures all over and a big white bear in the bed. I picked it up and smiled "Nice bear. I could eat it up".

She turned to me her eyes wide with horror "No!".

"I'm kidding" I laughed. She relaxed and hugged it close.

"Papa gave it to me. Isn't he cute?!". He is with you, I taught. Wait did I think that?! I hope Father wasn't reading my mind. Well. She was just so cute.

"Jason! Did you hear me?!" I turned to her.

"Sorry. What?".

"Don't you like him? I could take him out" she said with a pained look.

"No! I love him!". Jacob came in and eyes us both. I raised my brow.

"Nessie. Carlisle is-".

"Here" said a man as he looked inside. Renesme ran to him and hugged him. The man turned to me.

"Welcome to our clan, Grandson. I'm Carlisle Cullen".

"No your not! You're our Grandpa!" smiled Renesme as she stood besides me. She was so much shorter than I was. Carlisle hugged me close and I smiled. He pulled away and touched my cheek.

"Good to have you with us" he smiled and I blushed. "Just like your mother, eh?".

BPOV

I was sitting down when my phone rang "Hello?".

"Mrs. Cullen?".

"Yes who is this?".

"Aro Volturi".

Alice screamed upstairs as she saw the vision. She came running downstairs and Jasper yanked the phone away from me "What do you want?!".

Carlisle, Esme, Renesme and Jason came running downstairs while the others got around us.

We all could hear Aro "I'm on my way. Get ready".

We had to hide. Now. We had to go back there. Back to hide in Russia.


	3. I Can Behave I'm Not Like The Others

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Ray, Jay and Samantha**

**(A/N) Please. I would really love at least four more reviews...**

CH.3 Slow Down! (I Can Behave. I'm Not Like The Others)

BPOV

I went upstairs to the room I shared with Edward to find that the familiar 'Clair de Lune' tune, being turned off by Edward. I gasped. Bad sign. That CD would never be turned off during daylight. Much less by Edward. He sat on the bed, his face on his hands. I went to him.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, just buried his long pianist fingers in his hair in frustration.

"What is it?" I took a step forward and touched his messy bronze hair. He sighed and looked up at me. He sat me down in his lap.

"Bella" he whispered and buried his face in my neck. His hand went up to my cheek and I lied my other cheek against his. I closed my eyes.

"What is it?" I missed the background music that was always there. I stroked his hair.

"I don't want them to come back… I don't want them to take Nessie away… Or Jay… Much less you". He kissed me so deeply our teeth rubbed, he pulled me down under him and lied over me, he took the controller and turned on the radio. Someone knocked our door.

"Hey, lovers! We better get out of here. Plus! Don't burn the house down before we leave! Or break the bed" Emmett howled in laughter and I heard Jacob laugh with a giggling Renesme. Jay chuckled. I turned a bright lilac color and Edward smiled, burying his face in my neck, nibbling.

"That sounds like a good idea. We could burn the house down. It wouldn't leave a track anyways" he suddenly sounded serious. He wasn't referring to our passion like Emmett had. He was talking about real fire. I nodded and kissed him. I got off him and we started packing.

We all stood outside the beautiful house I had come to like so much. Samantha was on Jasper's back, her cheek against his. "Papa? Why do we have to go?" she asked for the millionth time.

"It is necessary, Sam" he soothed and she yawned, she fell asleep. He looked at Ray. Who literally _stood_ on Emmett's shoulders. He then sat down, stroking his hair.

"Dad, I'm hungry!". Emmet reached for his pocket and took out a bar of chocolate but Rosalie whipped it away from him.

"No more chocolates for Ray" she said, pointing her finger up at him. She walked away as Emmett rolled his eyes. He smirked and reached in his other pocket. He, discreetly, gave it to Ray, who took a bite and then hid it. Emmett reached again and had his 'Blood Bar'. He ate it and hid it also as Rosalie looked at him. He and Ray gave out a innocent smile.

I looked over at Renesme, who shifted from one foot to another between Jay and Jake. She looked at me and ran to me, she hugged me close, I stroked her hair "What is it?".

"I'm afraid". Edward came out of the house with the last of the things. "We each have our cars. The ones that I ordered. Now. Jasper, Alice and Sam in-".

"The Porch!" she cried out. We all nodded, she and Jasper got in it and then Jasper stuck his head out from the driver's seat.

"Where to?".

"The airport" said Edward.

"Meet ya there" he smiled and then drove off.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Ray the-".

"The Mercedes!" said Ray and Emmett. They ran off with Rosalie with no other words.

"Great! We take the BMW!" said Jake.

"We?" chuckled Edward "Who said you were coming?".

Jake's face went from happy to confused "What?".

"Dogs don't go in the car".

"Dad!" said Renesme.

Edward rolled his eyes and Jake, Jay and Renesme got in the back part and we got in the front. We drove off. Jay's eyes went to the speed stick.

"Whoa!" he said loudly "How fast are we going?!".

"One hundred and fifteen" said Edward, relaxed. My eyes were closed shut.

"Slow down" I said.

"Not now".

"Slow down!".

"We can't slow down, Bella! We're almost there!" suddenly. There was the sound of tires screeching besides us and a car hit us.

EPOV

I had gotten everyone out of the ruined car. Everyone was okay except for Renesme and Jake. They had some scrapes. Renesme cried loudly in pain. Her leg. I went to her, my hair all over my face "Nessie? Are you okay?".

"Daddy, it hurts!".

"It will heal in some minutes" Jacob hugged her. I looked around for Bella. She was rocking Jay, who was sobbing.

"It's okay" she whispered.

"No it's not. We almost died!".

I felt a pang of guilt course through me and I remembered the book that Bella was reading _All End That End Well._ Damn you Shakespeare. Coming into my mind at the worse of times.

"What?" asked Bella. I looked at her and noticed I had spoken aloud.

"Thinking" I kneeled before them and stroked their hairs "I'm so sorry. I should have listened".

"Actually" said Jay "If you would have gone slower, it could have been worse".

"I'll call Emmett" I picked up my phone and dialed "Emmett?" I asked.

"Where are you?!".

"We had a car accident".

"What?! How's the car?!".

"You bastard! What about my family?! Screw the damned car!" I growled in anger.

"Fine. How are they?" he sounded serious.

"I think Renesme twisted her ankle. It should heal soon. Come pick me up".

BPOV

Emmett was with us in less than two minutes. We got on the car and drove in silence. Jacob holding Renesme in his lap, she was asleep. He looked frustrated, he kissed her forehead as we got off the car. Alice came running to us.

"Your clothes are okay! But forget them! You are alive!" she hugged me.

I was surprised. I didn't know she would be okay with our clothes almost being torn apart. She turned away and we walked to the chairs to wait. Jacob gave me Nessie and Edward took off her sneakers and her sock. He examined her foot. He made sure she was asleep. He turned to Jasper.

"Make sure she doesn't wake up".

He nodded and then Edward twisted her leg gently until a bone creaked. She winced softly and then he put her shoe and sock back up. "Done".

Jasper let go of the heavy sleeping mood on Renesme ad she woke up.

We got on the plane and Jay sat next to me and Edward. He looked nervous. I stroked his soft hair "Jay?".

"I'm scared. I've never been on a… wait how do you call it?".

"Plane".

"Yes" he looked down and closed the window, burying his face in his hands "I'm going to be sick".

I pressed him against my chest and his arms snaked around my waist after he pulled up the plane arm between us. He closed his eyes and in minutes, he was breathing loudly, asleep. His face buried in my breast.

"You two look beautiful" whispered Edward as he pressed me close to him. He kissed my cheek.

APOV

I looked at Samantha as she slept soundly next to Jasper, her face buried in the teddy-bear. I looked to my side and gasped. I had to have that shirt! I looked to the other side. Those jeans! Those- suddenly. I felt strangely aroused. I turned to see Jasper smirking at me.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. He suddenly looked so delicious. He smirked. My vision blurred and suddenly I saw me and Jasper in a small and enclosed bathroom. Plastered against the wall. Making love. I looked to my side and read: _No more than two people are allowed at the same time in the bathroom stall. For exemptions, see the manual under your chair._ The plane bathroom.

I turned back and felt Jasper kissing me. I gasped and slid my hands into his blond hair. His hand slid up my leg and to my thigh. I wore black shorts and a purple glam shirt with glitter that cupped my butt. Not to mention one of Jasper's favorite undergarments. A purple lacy and a lace thong. Just in case.

RoPOV

I looked down at Ray while he slept besides me and then. I looked up at Emmett, who started at a woman's butt as she walked by. I smacked his arm and he looked at me, smirking.

"Jealous?".

"Stop looking at her butt" I growled.

"Why?" he looked at her again as she stood there and bent, offering a man some food.

"Because my butt is so much nicer than hers. And I'm your wife".

"Not until you admit it".

"Admit what?".

"That you are jealous".

Oh no. I was not falling for that again. I gave him a death glare.

He chuckled.

EmPOV

Could Rosalie really think she could ever intimidate me with her death glare? Well… she could. She was the only person capable of intimidating me. I shrugged like if I didn't care. I turned to look at the woman's great ass again. But to be honest. Rosalie's was much better. I felt her take me by my collar and pull me down for a kiss. Now that's more like it. Perhaps we could really use that stall after al. For a 'bathroom break'. You know?

JasPOV

I swear. I was so bored. I wanted to do a prank. I looked at Emmett and he smiled, remembering me of the prank we had done before. I nodded and concentrated on making all of the young single girls around Edward become aroused. Like they had when they had seen him. But all of them at the same time. Alice gasped besides me.

"You're going to traumatize him!".

"Yes. I know".

EPOV

Damn you, Jasper. I was suddenly hearing what he taught and next thing I knew. I heard all of the girls around me reveal their fantasies. This was going to be some long minutes.

RePOV

I snuggled close into Jacob's chest as I woke up. He sighed "I liked watching you dream". I raised my eyebrows and then noticed my hand was on his neck. I pulled it away. Blushing. I dreamed that Jacob and I were getting married.

"You didn't have a right to see that" I said, looking away and blushing scarlet.

"Yes I did. I was my wedding also" he pulled up my shin and saw my tears falling down my cheeks "Don't cry".

"It's not fair, Jacob! You can't just invade my dreams anytime you want! I'm making Uncle Emmett make you pay". I heard him gulp loudly, even though he shrugged.

I stood up and bumped into a boy. I looked up. A boy with blond hair smiled down at me "Why, aren't you a cutie".

I blushed and I heard Jacob growl behind me "Hey, I'll take care of your sis for a moment. Okay?" he said.

Jake stood up after he took off his seat belt. He had to bend down a bit. "Excuse me? But she's my girlfriend".

The boy gulped and looked up at Jacob. He retreated and I sat down. "You had no right to scare him away".

"What else don't I have right over?!" he growled.

"My life!".

He kissed me and I felt myself relax. I would thank Uncle Jasper later, for calming us both.

BPOV

We got off the plane and picked up our stuff. Russia. Once more. Jay's arms were around my waist again, his face on my chest. I hugged him close. It was quite cold. If I'd still be human I'd be freezing. Jay yawned and I stroked his hair. I kissed his forehead and brought Renesme in our hug. She sighed and then ran to Jacob, who hugged her close. We walked to our new cars and were in total silence.

We got off at a small cottage. Hid our cars in there and then walked to the one next to it. We walked in to reveal a grand stair heading underground. We walked down it to find a huge house. It belonged to Esme and Carlisle once. When they lived in Russia.

"I cannot believe they didn't listen to me! I told them to get a new sofa!" said Alice, stomping her little foot on the floor. I rolled my eyes and then found that Jay was almost asleep against me.

"How long has it been since you slept well?" I asked.

"A year" he yawned. I nodded and sat down in the couch. He lied his head in my lap and fell asleep.

"That was my couch! I need to sleep!" whined Jake.

"Well. You'll have to hold yourself. Or just go sleep in Nessie's room".

"I doubt they'll sleep" muttered Emmett, shocking back a laugh. I wanted to smack him.

I opened my eyes. I was laying down in the bed. Jay's face against my chest, his arm around my waist. He was shivering. Of course. He was part human. I wanted to go get him a blanket but I didn't want to wake him up.

"Edward?" I whispered. He was in front of me in seconds.

"What?".

"Get me a blanket".

"Are you cold?" he asked, worried, his hand flew to my forehead. I smiled.

"No, don't worry. But Jason's shivering". He shivered violently again.

He nodded and was back again with a blanket. Two people came downstairs. They had left a lot earlier but had to stop. Carlisle and Esme.

"Our little house" she smiled. She looked at me and Jay and smiled. She sat besides us in the bed and smiled, stroking our hairs. "You both look adorable".

I smiled and blushed. Jay shifted in his sleep. His fingers burying in my hip as he grimaced. Esme and I looked at him. He started shaking his head in his sleep and talking "No. Don't kill them… They're my family… I love them…Bella". Esme shook him, worried. He snapped awake and sat down. He was sweating. He buried his face in his hands and I hugged him close.

"What happened?" asked Esme.

"I had such a bad dream" he whispered. I pressed him close.

"What is it?".

"Them… The Volturi… Killing you all… I don't want to loose you, Ma" he whispered and started sobbing, burying his face in my shoulder as I rocked him. I sat him on my lap and hushed him gently. "I swear I can behave. I'm not like any other Immortal Child. I can eat animals for the rest of eternity".

I hushed him, kissing his cheek "I know you can".

JayPOV

It had been such a bad dream. I dreamed they were all dead. That_ she_ was dead. I had lost her. Our Mother. My Mother. Our Bella. My Bella.


	4. Renesme's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**To Twilight1243: I did add romance between Jay and Nessie. So enjoy!**

CH. 4 Renesme's Dream

CPOV

I sat down at my old office. Memories coming back to me. Like when Esme came in, happy. With news that still break my heart:

"_Carlisle! Love!" she screamed as she came in "Oh my God! It's impossible!" she had a huge smile on her face._

"_What is it?!" I stood up, nervous, touching her face. _

"_I'm pregnant!" she screamed. I gasped. She couldn't be pregnant. Her belly would never grow. The child would suffocate in a matter of months. I explained it to her. Then, just days later. The child was gone. Like nothing ever happened. Somehow. Esme _forgot _it, like it never happened. Edward had read her thoughts. She didn't remember. It was like the child took the memories with him…_

I opened my eyes as the door opened. Esme came inside and closed the door behind her. Smiling dearly. It still squeezed my heart to see it. She sat on my lap and bent down to kiss me I slid my hands up to her hair and she moaned slightly into my mouth as my tongue brushed her lower lip. Begging for entrance. She didn't resist. Once it was in her. I immediately flicked her tongue. She gasped, her hands in my hair.

"Carlisle" she whispered. Our thoughts were radiating all over the place. I didn't need to be Edward to know that. I was her husband. I smelled her all over the room.

EPOV

It was a very disturbing situation. Esme and Carlisle were… You get the point. They were sending thoughts all over the place.

"Esme! Carlisle! Lower your thoughts!" I yelled madly.

_I can't help it, son. Your mother is the Sex Goddess, _taught Carlisle.

"Yuck!" I yelled

_Oh, Edward. Just leave your Father alone. He's just- Oh, Carlisle, faster, _Esme moaned the last part.

I yelled in frustration. Sometimes I just hated reading minds.

JayPOV

I sat down with Uncle Emmett playing on his PS3. He was beating me. I would not let that happen. I've known him for less than three days. But I knew what would distract him.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett?".

"What? Giving up?".

"No. But I did see Aunt Rose leaving".

"Where?".

"With some tall dude. Oh, and she was wearing a very short skirt. Anyways… She was kissing him. And he looked way more intimidating that you".

Emmett's controller failed and he lost. I smirked. He didn't seem to care "What did you say?!".

"Joke". He growled.

At the next round. I heard the door close "Who was that?" asked Emmett.

"Alice and Rosalie. You know… Now you can see that magazine on your closet".

He stiffened. Whoa. I never knew it was true.

"Edward" he growled.

"No. Just a guess" I won again.

"I'm so getting you soon" he growled.

EmPOV

I was getting that little kid. No matter what. "Hey, Jason!" I called. He came to me. His black hair was a mess. Typically Edward.

"Yes?".

"Want to do something?".

"What?".

"Hunt".

"No".

"Play?".

"PS3?".

"No".

"Then?".

"Go outside" I took his wrist and ran into the forest. I let him there and ran off. This was a stupid revenge, I taught.

JayPOV

I sat down in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to think for a while. Suddenly. Thoughts of Victoria came over:

"_Hey, Jay. Come on! Lets play!". I rolled my eyes and walked to her._

"_Now what?"._

"_Well… Go fetch me something"._

"_I'm not a dog"._

"_Just go get something!" she growled._

"_Yes, master" I mimicked. I felt my hair being pulled and she pressed me against the wall._

"_I'm not to be made fun of!" she screamed in my ear. She left me to starve for a week after that._

I was crying gently when I heard someone call my name "Jay! Jason where are you?!" screamed Bella.

I ran away. I didn't want to face her. I felt someone very fast after me. He couldn't get me, I taught. I could get to Europe without being seen. But I was wrong. I had three people behind me. One was just incredibly fast. I felt myself not wanting to run. But I knew it was Jasper.

"Jason Cullen! Don't make me run before you!" growled Edward.

"No!" I yelled. I turned in a U again.

"Don't make me do anything I don't want to do!" said Emmett. I got kind of scared at that one. But I just ran faster. I heard someone wail loudly. That did get me. Bella.

"Jason! Don't leave!" she dry-sobbed. I ran there and once she saw me she drew me in a tight hug. "Don't ever do that again!" she said against my hair.

"I'm sorry".

"Emmett" growled Edward as he read my thoughts. Emmett winced besides him "How dare you do that to him?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to get revenge! I just left him alone!".

"We need to go. Someone can find us" said Bella. Emmett and Edward were still arguing. Jasper slowed them down and we went home.

BPOV

I watched as Jay slept next to Renesme in my bed. She shifted to one side and he shifted to the other. I sighed and Edward came in, he sat besides me and pressed me close.

"I love you all".

"Me two".

I sat down in the couch, arguing with Emmett "No!".

"Yes!".

"No! I can bet you I can kick your ass like last time! Want a rematch?".

Emmett gulped and just shrugged. Carlisle and Edward came in "Hunt".

I shook my head, Edward raised his eyebrow "What?".

"No. I don't want to hunt".

"Why not?" asked Jasper as he came in.

"I have to take care of the house" I lied.

Edward gritted his teeth. I knew my eyes were filled with hunger. Since he picked me up over his shoulder "Let me go!" I struggled.

"I will not leave you without hunting" he started running and then stopped in a spot. I shivered. Renesme and Jay were besides me. Jacob came in.

"It is a bit cold".

"Not much" said Emmett. Alice sighed.

"Yeah".

"Shut up, Pixie. You aren't supposed to feel the cold".

"Neither do you, Mutt".

"I'm not supposed to but it's very cold. I just feel the cool breeze". Renesme shivered.

"We are going to separate" said Carlisle "I'll take Esme" she was by his side in a second, he pressed her close.

"Alice" said Jasper.

"Rose" said Emmett.

"I'll take Nessie and the dude" said Jake. Jay looked up at him and nodded. He went with him and they took off running and so did the others. Edward looked down at me and smiled, his arms snaked around my waist.

"That leaves us both" he said, stroking my hair, he buried his face in my neck, his soft hair brushing against my shin. I felt him kissing slightly.

I sat down in the floor after hunting, I looked at Edward. He fixed his shirt and smiled. He picked me up and kissed me.

JayPOV

I sat down and grimaced. It would take some time to adjust to animal blood. But it tasted good. Renesme came to me with Jake as a wolf. He howled and then she covered her eyes. He turned and then put on his jeans. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"We should go find Mommy and Dad. They must be around here somewhere".

CPOV

I sat down in the couch with Ray and Samantha.

"Grandpa Carlisle! I'm hungry!" said Ray.

"Get cookies" I said. I wasn't a cook. At all.

"But Jake at them all last night".

I should give it a try. I stood up and said "Okay. Lets bake cookies".

Esme came running downstairs, eyes wide open "Carlisle! You will not bake or use the oven! You don't know how to cook!".

"Cooking book".

"No!" she shrieked in panic.

"Come on. I'm a doctor. Cooking can't be harder than that!".

Ten minutes later. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, completely bathed in powder. I heard someone giggle behind me and some slender arms coming around my waist.

"You look so adorable" giggled Esme.

"I'm a mess! I can save people's lives but I can't cook a simple batch of cookies!" I growled in frustration. I felt her smile and place a kiss on the small of my back. I shuddered. She was so getting it later.

JayPOV

I sat down in my bed, stroking Renesme's hair as she slept. Her copper colored hair was all over her face. I pushed it away to reveal a creamy cheek which I touched gently. She shuddered and smiled in her sleep.

"Jay".

I stiffened and checked. She was asleep. Was she dreaming? I was trembling, I took her hand and put it on my face. Suddenly, I saw it. A bubble bath? No. Flowers. I sat down with her and a huge dog sat besides her. She lied towards me and smiled.

"_I love you"._

"_Humph. Who doesn't love me?" I laughed._

"_No, Silly". I stiffened. She kissed my cheek. _

I let her hand drop.

"She's just dreaming. She's your sister, of course she loves you" but deep inside I was thinking other ways. Renesme was dreaming about _me. _About _us. _But she still belonged to Jacob. I sighed. But part of me wanted to own her.


	5. Asleep On The Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Jay, Samantha and Ray and the love between some of people...**

**(A/N) For those who wanted romance between Jay and Renesme. Here comes their feelings. Be sure to read EVERYTHING!**

CH. 5 Asleep on The Floor

JayPOV

I sat down in Edward's piano chair and passed my fingers along it quietly. Renesme Cullen. Nessie Cullen. Ness. Renee and Esme together. I sighed. My sister. But I had this feeling that was killing me. An annoying squeeze in my heart every time she laughed or slept. Or kissed Jacob. I sighed again. Why was it her?! I hit my head against he piano, causing the keys to play a loud and unpleasing sound. I winced and felt blood running down my face. My blood didn't smell human. It smelt… vampire like. I sat down straight and gasped as I heard someone scream. Bella. She ran to me.

"Jay! Are you okay?! What happened?!" she wiped the blood off my forehead with her hand and pressed me close.

"I'm sorry. Banged the piano a bit too hard" At least it was alive.

"Forget about the piano!" said Edward as he came in and checked my forehead. He sighed in relief "Nothing much".

Carlisle came in and wiped my forehead with a damp cloth. Renesme came running downstairs and ran to me, a tear came down her cheek and it was like it was ripping me in half. What was this annoying feeling?!

She touched my forehead gently as it healed and sighed in relief. She hugged me close and buried her face in my hair as the others left. Her gentle fingertips brushed my cheek and I pressed her closer until she fell on my lap and buried her face in my neck. I brushed my lips gently across her hair so gently I was sure she couldn't feel them. I inhaled. Sweet Lord. Her blood smelled so sweet. She smelled sweet. And I could really smell that. I was about to say something when Jake came in. I tried to act normally. And brotherly most of all. But the aggressive part of me didn't want that. It wanted to take Renesme away from everyone for her to keep. But yet again, we were brothers. Did I care? Silence. But she was imprinted. I did care about that one.

"Wassup guys?" asked Jake. Renesme didn't answer. Damn, did she fall asleep on me. I guess so, I could feel her heavy breathing against my neck and every time she exhaled it sent shivers down my spine.

"She fell asleep" I said as I looked up. He nodded. I was glad he wasn't Edward.

RePOV

I woke up to find that I was in my bed. Someone laid on the floor besides the bed. I peeked to see and it was Jay, he had a pillow under his head and his mouth was partly opened. I shivered in the cold and saw him do so. I took my sheets and put them over him and cuddled close to him under them, lying my cheek on his chest and looking up at him. I took in his details slightly. He had a very teenage boy face. His dark lashes were fanned across his cheeks, his brows relaxed. His hair was all over his forehead like Daddy's. I now knew how Mamma felt when she saw it. My gaze went down his partly opened mouth and my tummy and other places clenched. His lips were so… Kissable. I gasped and mentally smacked myself. He was my brother!

I lied there for a while and taught that if Jay was my brother he could help me. I pulled up slightly to kneel besides him. My curls brushed slightly across his chest and he shifted in his sleep. I touched his lips gently and then brought my fingers up to mine and rubbed them gently. I did it again but this time touching all of his mouth, I saw him moving his lips slightly. Like if looking for my finger. Had he ever kissed before? I pulled up my fingers and sighed as I passed them on mine and unconsciously down my neck. I bent down. Just one little rub of our lips wouldn't kill. I wanted this so badly. Now my feelings were going naked and I felt my tummy clench as I bent down. Had this happened with Jake? I couldn't think about him now. When I was about to kiss Jay, the door was knocked.

"Nessie? Are you awake?" asked Jake. I sighed and pulled away. I thought if to answer but just kissed Jay's forehead and fixed his hair. I stood up. I went to the door and opened it. Jacob smiled and I blushed.

JayPOV

I woke up when I felt the warmth leave me and I looked up drowsily.

"Wake up sleepy head! Mamma's cooking!" said Renesme. I shook my head and brought up the covers over my head and turned around. I let out a deep breath when she jumped on my back "Come on!".

I turned around and pinned her under me, she giggled loudly and when I looked into her eyes we both blushed. I rolled off her and ran into the kitchen. I sat down and my mouth watered. I started eating after thanking Bella and Renesme sat besides me. She shifted in her chair and smiled at me. I blushed as my leg rubbed hers.


	6. Werewolf Spies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Jay, Ray and Samantha**

**(A/N) I am going on vacations until Sunday to Florida. So that means I won't post for a while (sorry my little amont of fans). But when I come back I PROMISE I will post the "Lost Chapters". I may post tomorrow another chapter before I leave. Tx for my reviewers and I hope you'll like future love scenes for Jay and Nessie.**

CH. 6 Werewolf Spies

RePOV

I sat down outside the cottage playing with Uncle Emmett, Samantha, Ray and Jay. Em picked me up and spun me around I shrieked and Ray clapped.

"Faster, Daddy! Until she screams!". Like that didn't take long, just five seconds.

"Stop!" I screamed. Someone was in the background. We all stiffened. I heard a lot of steps. Uncle Jasper, Grandpa and Daddy were outside with us. Uncle Emmett put me down and I didn't know where to go, I shivered violently. Jay went to me and pat my back.

"It's okay".

"No" I started sobbing, tears down my cheeks "I shouldn't had screamed". Jay pressed me close to his chest as I sobbed, he stoked my cheek.

"It's okay… Shh… It's okay, Renesme".

I shook my head, Jake came out and picked me up.

JayPOV

What was he thinking?! I growled in my mind loudly as Jake picked up Renesme.

"We have to take her inside. Now!" said Jake. He went inside and I went to the others.

"Carlisle? Ed? What's going on?".

"We don't know. But I think someone's been spying on us".

"Is it because Nessie screamed?" asked Samantha.

"No, now go inside to your mothers" said Emmett.

"But I don't want to, Pa!" said Ray.

"Now!". Ray nodded and ran off with Samantha.

"For how long?" I asked "How long have they been seeing us?".

"I don't know, son" said Edward as he pressed me close to his cold body. I nodded. Bella came out and stood behind me, she pressed me close as Edward put his arm around her.

"What did Alice see?" asked Jasper, knowing that she already saw something.

"Two girls, three men" said Bella.

"Girls as in small?".

"Yes".

Jasper sighed and Emmett growled.

"I know who they are" said Emmett.

"Who?".

"Remember that we always saw these kids everywhere we went and they never changed? Even the girls?".

I grimaced and hissed under my breath as an acid deep smell hit me. I had gotten used to Jake's but this one was much worse.

"Jason?" asked Carlisle.

"I smell them from here".

"What do you smell?".

"Werewolves".

"The new Volturi spies".

Getting it the wrong way. I ran inside to Renesme.

RePOV

Jake took a bath so I sat down in my room, when the door burst open.

"Renesme! Is Jake here?!".

Jake came in "What?".

"You! You are a spy for the Volturi!".

_-Summary into next chapter-_

_JayPOV_

_I was so glad of what I heard. I let out a deep breath and pressed Renesme close, looking at her mouth._


	7. Shared Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Ray, Jay, Samantha and the plot. **

**(A/N) I'm back and with an intense chapter. This is my thing. INTense. But not in THAT way. So no worries. Thanks to my little amount of fans. Luv ya :D This is the chapter everyone wanted. SO BE SURE TO READ EVERYTHING! Please tell me what you think about this one.**

CH. 7 Shared Kiss

RePOV

I couldn't believe what Jay had just said.

"Jay!" I screamed, I hugged Jake.

Jake pushed me aside, shaking his head "You must be mistaking-".

"They just said werewolves are the new Volturi's spy!" he growled. I could see tears of frustration in his eyes. One streamed down his cheek and he bowed his head.

"I'm not one of them" said Jake "Sam is…".

I almost screamed. Sam… Jay went running out the room and I looked up at Jake. I kissed him and said "I'll go check on him" I ran out.

Jay lied in a bed, his face buried in a pillow. I walked to him and I whispered "Jay?".

He just murmured something into the pillow.

"What is it?" I walked to him and sat besides him, stroking his hair.

"Leave me alone".

I leaned down until my hair brushed his back "Jay. Look at me please".

BPOV

I woke up from daydreaming to the sound of a loud cough. No one coughed here except for Jake and Renesme. It was not any of them. Then I remembered. Jay. I ran out of my room and into Jay's. He laid in his bed, Carlisle hovering over him. I run to him.

"Is he okay?!" I panicked. I moved to Jay and he looked up at me and coughed.

"I'm just sick, don't worry".

"You have a fever! It's so high!".

"He can't die" said Carlisle "He's half vampire. But since he's still human his body still isn't immune to sicknesses. But yes to terminal ones".

I hugged Jay in relief. He sneezed and Renesme came in, a look of concern. She stood besides me and asked softly "Is he going to be okay?".

"Yes" he said hoarsely and smiled gently, but then coughed.

We went out to the forest and Jay sneezed loudly and then cursed.

"I hate being sick!".

"We all do" said Jake.

JayPOV

Why didn't Jacob just shut up! I growled. He kept nagging over everything. Over _my_ Renesme.

Did I just say that?

Yes I did. I liked her… Maybe it was just part of not being around girls for a while.

Yeah right. Not even I believed that.

Renesme walked to my side and yawned "Pick me up. I'm tired".

"Why doesn't _Jake_ pick you up" I tried not to growl at the name.

"Because he's tired. You're me brother! Come on!" she jumped and I caught her in my arms. We stiffened when we heard noises.

"Somewhere around here…".

Werewolf Spies.

I pressed Renesme close to my body and she threw her arms around my waist. I looked around and saw Jacob had disappeared. Great. Renesme buried her face in my chest.

"I'm scared".

"Shh". People came out.

"Are you Renesme and Jason Cullen?".

I nodded and immediately regretted it. The wolf nodded "Get 'em".

Renesme screamed and I took her hand. I started running as fast as I could. I pulled her up to my back and she held on tight. It was time to use it. That power I had discarded far away form me since Victoria took advantage of… Me. I turned around and gripped the air around me and threw it back so hard that all of the wolves howled.

I controlled the air around me.

I ran into the house and let Renesme go. No one was home. I sat down in the couch and buried my face in my hands. A silent tear came down my cheek in frustration at the memory:

"_Jay. Come on. Make it more romantic. The air around us?" I shook my head violently but she gripped my hair and pulled "You never deny me! It's either me or nobody!" She ripped down my jeans, leaving me completely naked._

_She tortured me that night. Physically and mentally. She had made me take her, she said she didn't accept no one innocent in her group. By the end of the night I was in the corner of the room and then I stood up. Hovering over her._

"_Just leave me alone!"._

_She slapped me "Shut up. You're nothing but an experiment. You mean nothing! I took your innocence now because you can't take it all seriously! Nothing! Ever! Nobody" she screamed. It went on for the rest of that month._

Renesme hugged me close after I told her.

"She raped you?!".

I nodded "There's no way a woman can do that to a man" I said later on to her chest. Her soft chest which had given me so much comfort every time I cried. She would hate me now so much. I was marked. Dirty. Used.

"Jay, take me seriously. Oh God… She's so evil. My poor Jason" she pressed me closer.

RePOV

I watched Jay sleep soundly in my arms as I cleaned his face. Mom and Dad came in. I held both of their hands and 'showed' them everything. They gasped and I nodded painfully. Pressing Jay closer to me as if he was a teddy bear. My poor Jay. Used by Victoria. I hated her. How could she do this to _my _Jay. To the boy who slept soundly in my arms like I did in his every time he held me. My parents left.

JayPOV

I woke up to see Renesme touching my cheek. She smiled.

"Better?".

"Now that I got that off. Thanks for telling Mom and Dad. I couldn't tell them".

"Anything for _my- _for you, Jay". What did she want to say? She was driving me crazy.

"You're the best". She blushed.

"You are the best of all! In the whole world!" she stretched her hands wide and I smiled.

I was so glad of what I heard. I let out a deep breath and pressed Renesme close, looking at her mouth. I bent down gently, my hair brushing her forehead as I cradled her in my arms. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes her hands in gentle fists on her chest. I touched her cheek gently and to her nose. She giggled.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment" I grinned and she blushed deeply. She smiled gently, dimples appearing. I bent down until the tip of my nose touched hers and I held her hand against my chest. She opened her mouth gently and pulled up, until my mouth was two centimeters away from hers. I couldn't hold back. I pressed my lips against hers and she sighed happily. I slid my hands up to her hair and gently rubbed my tongue across her lower lip and she opened up.

I lost all taste I had in my mouth besides hers. Because every time I imagined her kissing me it would come back to Victoria. I hated that woman. I pressed Renesme close. My hand went down gently to her back as we lied entwined in the couch and in the white thin sheets around us. I pressed her closer and she curled her fingers in my messy hair. I smiled and I pulled away gently. I needed to see her face.

"Should I have?" I whispered. She nodded, her hand in my chest, her nails scraping gently.

"I love you" she said.

"What about Jake?".

"He hasn't imprinted".

"What?" I was utterly confused.

"I don't want him to do that…But the only way to break the bond of I love someone else and they fight". She bowed her head.

I had her. _My _Renesme. Screw Jacob. She was mine. Even if I had to fight for her.

"I will fight".


	8. A Fight and One Hundred Water Droplets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own, Ray Jay and Samantha**

**(A/N) There's a hurricane passing by Puerto Rico. So lights MAY go out and I might not be able to post until around Sunday. SRRY! But to my little amount of fans. I just care that you like the story. It's not running around Bella/Edward for a while, now it's on Jay and Renesme. But It's jump on between them. This may be just a bit intense but there is nothing. Don't worry. Nothing will come up later... Unless u want to... You just ask, Okay? For any recommendations and I'll see if I can add them. I'll probably do!**

CH. 8 A Fight and One Hundred Water Droplets

JayPOV

I lay against the window frame. Thinking. Should I leave? I had kissed her. Not a good idea… If our parents found out. Oh, I was getting it. Jacob was going to make me pay.

I growled.

"I'm not intimidated by you" I said under my breath.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Bella.

"Nothing" I looked up at her, like if I hadn't just kissed her daughter less than two hours ago. She smiled and kissed my forehead and made my hair even messier.

"I love you".

"Me two, Ma". She blushed. She left for the kitchen and I smelled her cooking.

I lay down under my bed. I just felt like it. It was clean anyways.

"Hi" a shy voice said as I felt warmth under the bed as someone crawled in and lay some five inches away from me. Too painfully far.

"Hey".

"What are you doing here?" I could know she was blushing. I smelled blood. Lots of it. Yumm…

"Just laying down. I like it under here".

"Because you won't have to face me?".

I looked at her brown eyes and saw hurt. I closed the space between us as I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me. The door was closed and locked.

"Why would you say that?".

"I haven't seen you… since…. You know".

"Just two hours" I reminded her.

"You never go off like that" she pointed out.

"Now I do".

"Can you do it again?" she whispered so low even I had problems hearing.

"Do what?" but I knew just what she meant.

She looked up at me and bit her lips. I pulled up her shin up covered her sweet warm mouth with mine. Her hands slid up to my hair and I sighed.

Forty five minutes and it wasn't over. Well not the kiss. That was over a long time ago. But… That.

The cry of a child. I knew it was in my memory. My brother… I stood up and ran. It was real. I stopped after along time before a house. A mother was feeding her child.

My mother. No. Bella was mother. This was just he woman who brought me to this world. She meant nothing to me. She gave me in.

I kicked the wall of the European house and ran back to Europe.

"Hunting?". I turned to the familiar voice. Emmett.

"Nah. Just looking around".

"Right…".

I ran for the knob but someone opened it before me and greeted me with a huge hug. Renesme.

"I was worried!" she sobbed. Why was she going all sentimental over me?

"What is it?" I asked as I pulled her away.

She looked around and kissed my cheek "I taught they caught you".

"Nah. Those people are jerks-" she put her hand over my mouth.

"Never say that. They have bugs" she looked around nervously. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her bangs. She followed me as I went into the kitchen.

"It's true! They have bugs" she hissed. I turned around.

"What makes you think such a thing like that, Renesme?".

She bowed her head and shook her head. She started singing under her breath "I've seen love die… way too many times…When it deserved to be alive". I went to her and raised my eyebrow.

"What?".

"Nothing" she turned around but I grabbed her wrist, she still looked away at the floor.

"Why are you so sad lately?".

She looked up at me, her bangs all over her face, tears in her eyes "Because I feel guilty. Poor Jake" she started sobbing. I growled and let her go. My breath was coming in pants.

"After all I do for you! You regret it! For him! That filthy mutt!".

"Don't insult him!" she screamed at me.

"Then leave me alone! I can't believe you do this to me! After all that I did for you! After all I suffered thanks to her!".

She looked up at me, shaking her head "No! That's not what I meant!".

"Leave me alone!" I said, tears falling down my cheeks in pain as I remembered Victoria's torture. I ran out the door and sat down after a while besides a lake, my face buried in my hands. Could I do it? Have human blood for revenge?

No.

I smiled at the kids as they ran around the park. One little shy girl came up to me.

"Do you want to play?" she had her hands behind her back, swinging her body from side to side.

"Play what?" I smiled.

"Hide and seek? My sister and brother are playing two!". I nodded and fixed my cap, burying my hands in the pockets of my jacket as I followed her.

"Guys! This is my new friend! His name is… uhh…" she looked up at me with her black eyes.

"Jay" I smiled. Her small hand took mine and introduced.

"Jay this is my brother, Rick, this is my sister, Daisy". I looked at her and Daisy blushed.

I ran with the little girl, Jamie, hooked on my back, away from Rick, when someone called me. I stopped to find Emmett, Jasper and Dad on a side of the park. Fuming. I put the little girl down.

"I guess I have to go, Jamie".

"Why?" she pouted. Such a cute six year old. She looked so much like the woman who conceived me.

"My father is here".

"Will I see you?".

"I'll try to come" I kissed her forehead and hugged her, she smiled and ran off. I went to Edward.

"Yes?".

"Why did you wander off. It's dangerous!" said Edward.

I looked at Jamie, who waved and I smiled. I turned to Edward "She seems fairly safe to me".

"We need to go".

BPOV

I sat down with Renesme sleeping in my arms. She started shifting and talking in her sleep.

"Jay… Jay I'm so sorry…".

Sorry? For what?".

"I never should have reminded you of her…" she sighed and a tear fell down from her closed eyes "Forgive me..".

Victoria. I sighed and pressed Nessie close.

EdPOV

I walked with Jay next to me. He seemed so bothered. But his mind was not on it. Damn Jay. Think about it…

JayPOV

I walked in the house to find Bella sitting in the couch. She looked as she had been dry sobbing. I ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I don't know what's going on" I said into her shoulder, she nodded, hugging me close. She pulled me away gently and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay… Go to Renesme while we hunt. She's very upset".

I went upstairs to find Renesme hugging Jake close while he soothed her. I hid behind the wall and listened.

"I love you" he said.

"Me two" she whispered. I growled.

BPOV

I sat down in Edward's lap between the rocks. He stroked my hair.

"Do you think she's okay? She seemed very upset" I whispered to Edward while his fingers brushed my cheek.

"She's just going through hard changes" he whispered into my hair and kissed me. He sighed and rubbed his nose along my forehead. I just wished there was something… Something we could do.

RePOV

Jake left to hunt and I buried my face into my huge teddy bear's chest. I had brought up so many memories to Jay. I couldn't believe it. But if he just knew.

JayPOV

I walked by Renesme's room into mine but she called me, I turned to her, my expression blank.

"What is it Renesme Carlie?".

"Don't treat me like this" she pleaded.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm going".

"I'm sorry". I lost it.

"Sorry?! After you bring that up like it doesn't hurt?! I wanted that time to be with someone I loved! Then you say you're sorry! You go off after our fight and say Jacob you love him?! And you're sorry Renesme Cullen?!" I growled. Renesme Carlie Cullen, was going to be the death of me.

"I was guilty! Jake imprinted on me!".

"You said last time you wanted to break the bond".

"I never said it. I just told you how to break it".

"Fine. Be his. Give him puppy-vampire-human freaks! I could give you children! Better than he could!".

"Stop it! We are all freaks!" she screamed, covering her ears while she sobbed. I showed her my neck.

"You see that scar?! That brought me to this damned life! It's mark it's stuck on my skin forever! That vampire mark!".

"It's not a damned life".

"For me it is".

"I love you" she said.

"I don't". Big lie. I couldn't live without her already.

She bit her lip and a big tear fell down her cheek, her lower lip trembled.

"Say it to my face. The whole thing" she said as she stood before me.

"I don't" It hurt so much.

"Say it! I don't want 'I don'ts".

"I don't!".

"Say it!" she screamed but I took her by her shoulders and kissed her. She gasped. Her arms slid up my neck to curl at my hair. I grabbed her hip and pressed her close. I pulled away to kiss down her jaw.

"Say it" she whispered.

"Never". I nibbled on her earlobe and felt her shudder. I pulled away "But I'll never admit I love you otherwise".

"What?" she asked, breathless.

"Not until I know this is true".

EdPOV

I stroked Bella's hair gently as Sam and Ray played with Emmett and Jasper.

"Jazzy? Where's Sam?!" called Alice from the kitchen.

"She's not playing videogames!" lied Jasper as he and Sam played against Emmett and Ray. Alice came running, mad.

"She's a girl!".

"Oh, Mamma".

"No! You'll wind up like Bella, using sweatpants and big shirts like before!".

"But I want to be like aunt Bella! She's pretty!".

Bella blushed.

JayPOV

I walked around the house and went into the bathroom. Then paralyzed. Renesme gasped at me, looking at me from my toes to head. Like I did to her but in a slower, hungrier and counting-all-drops-falling-down-your-body, gaze. She had a towel around her body from her chest to mid-thigh. We both blushed so hard.

**(A/N) Like it? Let me know. Remember nothing happens unless u want it. So chill down. It's just her in a towel, okay?**


	9. Blush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Ray, Jay and Samantha**

**To those people who love my story, there may not be lots of them but I luv u all! You inspired me to finish this chapter tonight, when I was about to post it tomorrow. Short. But better than nothing!**

CH. 9. Blush

RePOV

The hairs on the back of my neck stood as Jay watched me from the door with hungry eyes. I was blushing so heard my head start to hurt.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-" that was al he could say. Not that I had words either.

"I-I-I-I" mental slap, Renesme.

"I'll just… c-c-ome in lat-t-er" he said, his golden eyes going to a honey color and then to black.

I shook my head and reached out for him, I took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. He winced and his hands curled into my curls as I pressed to him and put my hands to his upper arms. I creased my brows and he broke the kiss.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Do you have something stuck in the pocket on your jeans?! It's stupidly uncomfortable and hard!".

He blushed so hard that I taught he wasn't breathing. I gasped.

"Oh" I realized. He pushed me away and ran out of the room. I sat down

JayPOV

I was blushing so hard as I buried my face in the pillow. Edward came in the room and I tensed. Focusing my thoughts on a dream I had. He sat down besides me and stroked my hair slightly.

"Are you okay? I saw you running the hall".

"I'm fine. Just a bit… dizzy" I turned to him.

"You looked flushed. Do you want me to get Bella?".

"No" I turned belly side up "Hey, Dad?".

"Hmm?" he stroked my bangs.

"How does it feel to be in love?".

"Why?" he looked very curious.

"I just see everyone here in love and I don't know how it feels" I said, part of the truth.

"Well… You get butterflies when you see that person" I feel that "You would give your life for them" Yeah "You hate everyone that wants to take that person away from you" I hated Jacob. Everything that Edward had said, was all I felt.

I just hoped for great mercy.

BPOV

I sat down pressing Jay close to me in the kitchen, when Renesme came in. She blushed and sat down in a chair. I raised my eyebrow.

"I feel dizzy" she said. This girl was getting on my nerves. Jake probably had something to do with this. I stroked Jay's hair absently and kissed his forehead.

"My baby boy" I smiled. He smiled and snuggled closer into my belly, closing his eyes.

"Oh, Ma"

"Don't like to be spoiled?" I raised my brow.

He smiled and I knew he did like to. I took him in my arms and nuzzled my nose against his and he laughed. His breath smelling like strawberries. I heard Renesme growl. I pulled away and grimaced.

"You know you're my baby girl, Nessie".

"Calling me by a name you hate won't do better, Mamma" she snickered and smiled.

"Jealous?" asked Jay as he looked at her upside down.

She stuck her tongue out at him "Shut up".

JkPOV

I lay down pressing Nessie close. My Nessie. I loved her with my life. What would I ever do without her? Kill anyone who would come in my way.

RePOV

I snuggled closer into Jake's chest. How could I ever let him go? I loved him so much. I kissed his jaw lovingly and he bent down and kissed me. God. I loved him. But I also loved Jason.

I was torn between two people. Just like my mother was once. But she knew who she loved the most. I had no idea.


	10. Decode

**Dislaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Ray, Jay, Samantha and the plot.**

**(A/N) I'm sorry I haven't posted in so loong. But I did't have anything to write about. Until today, a great fan called: Rorathetwilighter. Told me she had written a book based on her fav fanfic *hint hint* This one! I thank her so much for the inspiration. Good book two. Its called: Rising Sun. Anyways Lets get this clear. I AM NOT A JACOB HATER. I love Jake. I just think Jay rocks. I'm writing another story called Believe. Go read it. REVIEW PLEAZE! :D. I'd like to thank the following fans:**

**-Twilight1243 (who posts on every chap I write!)**

**-Rorathetwilighter (Who wrote a story based on this. I DO NOT consider it copyright. The names are not the same. There may be some similarities. But who cares. The story does not run around the same thing) **

**Luv ya both! And all my other fans I will mention on the next chap!**

CH.10 Decode

RPOV

I sat down in the yard. Looking up into the cloudy sky. I felt someone sit besides me. Jay.

"Hey" he said, looking up into the sky also.

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes, and its hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see_" I whispered.

"Renesme? Why do you always use songs on me instead of explaining".

"I'm so scared".

"Of?" he turned to me.

JayPOV

I turned to Renesme. I wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted her. I wanted to hold her. To have Jacob imprint on someone else. I loved her. Jesus. I wanted her.

"I- I" she started to sob. I hugged her close.

"Please don't cry" I whispered.

"Jay" she wailed on my shoulder.

"Tell me".

"I don't want you gone" she whispered.

I pressed her close and shook my head. I stood up.

"Where are you going?".

I extended my hand "Come on. I want you to meet someone". She took my hand and we ran off.

I looked around until we found her "Jamie!" I called. The little girl turned around and smiled so big I taught that if the dimples got deeper her cheeks would have permanent holes. It reminded me on Renesme's smiles.

Jamie ran to me and hugged me.

"I missed you!".

"Me two. Look, this is my friend" I picked her up and Renesme smiled at her. Jamie waved.

"Hi, Jamie" smiled and waved Renesme

"Hello. What is your name?".

"Renesme".

"Runiesme?" asked the little girl, confused.

"Just call me Nessie". The little girl grinned.

I ran around until I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I looked up and gasped. It was _her_. Holding my brother.

She gasped loudly "I am sorry. You just look so much like someone I know".

"Glad for you" I growled and looked at my brothers. Tears swelled in my eyes and Renesme ran to me as Jamie left. She took my hand and pulled, until she noticed the woman.

"Hello" she said, uncertain, pressing closer".

"I'm so sorry. I was telling your friend here how much he looked like someone I know".

Renesme put her hand on my cheek and showed me various options. I winced when she showed the option: _Biological Mother_.

She gasped and looked up, then at the baby.

"Do you want to pick him up?" she offered, smiling. I nodded stiffly and picked him up.

"How old is he?".

"A year old" born just the day I left.

"Name?" I asked, touching the baby's cheek. Nessie passed her finger along it two.

"Jason. Just like his…" she broke off, she cleaned her face "I'm sorry. Her brother and father".

I nodded. Crazy woman. I knew she was making an act out of it. I could just run away with baby Jay. But Bella would beg me to turn him back. I gave him to her. I nodded and waved off.

"I have to go. Our mother is probably waiting" her face showed disappointment.

"Okay…".

"Bye".

"Wait! Do you come around often?".

"To visit Jamie" I pointed to the little girl getting on the car and waving. I waved and smiled.

She nodded.

I went back home and lied down on the couch, screaming into the pillow. Tears soaking it. Bella was at my side immediately.

"Jay?! What happened?!". I shook my head.

"Edward!" she dry sobbed and Edward came in the room.

EPOV

I ran inside the living room to find Bella over Jay as he sobbed into the pillow. I read his mind. Different images. Another woman with a child. Bella. Me. Another man. Renesme. I ran to him and rubbed his soft back gently through his shirt.

"That bitch!" he screamed into the pillow.

"Who hurt you?!" I growled.

"Kill me! Just end this suffering!" he moaned. I pressed him close and Bella stroked his hair.

"What is it?! Don't wish that! I love you!" Bella dry sobbed. I pressed them both close. Bella on my lap. Jay on hers. Her head on my shoulder and his face buried between us both.

"Oh God, please end it! It hurts worse than what Victoria did" he moaned and sobbed.

Jesus. The boy was in so much pain.

My son was suffering and I had to do something.

Renesme came downstairs running. She looked at Jay and started sobbing. She hugged him and we all huddled together. A sudden rush of calmness washed over us. I would have to thank Jasper for this later.

He was stopping my family from suffering.

That was all I wanted besides having them together with me. Loving each other.

BPOV

My baby boy stopped crying and fell asleep on my with Renesme cuddled close to him. I picked up Jay and Edward picked up Renesme. We went inside Nessie's room.

We placed them both in the bed. They cuddled close and I smiled.

Their bonding was growing fast. I didn't know if to be scared or happy.

JayPOV

I woke up very comfortable. I looked down to find Renesme cuddled in my chest, breathing slightly, her hand curled up in my shirt. I smiled and stroked her cheek. She murmured something and looked up. Smiling.

"Better?".

"Yup". I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. I curled my hands up in her hair and pressed her closer. Deepening the kiss.

BPOV

The door was knocked. I went to it with Edward still kissing my neck.

"Edward stop!" I laughed.

He chuckled and slid his arms around my waist. I opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

My world went out of focus. Edward, Jay and Nessie ran in my thoughts.

EPOV

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

I held Bella close as her knees stumbled. Bella, Nessie and Jay ran through my thoughts.

RoPOV

I stiffened.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

EmPOV

I growled, ready to fight for my wife, child and rest of family.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

APOV

I gasped and pressed Sam close. Jasper hugged us.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

JasPOV

I pressed Alice and Sam close. A millions emotions running in from me and the others.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

JkPOV

I growled and almost shifted.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

RPOV

I was kissing Jake. Then gasped when I heard the name that taunted my dreams everyday.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

JayPOV

Just as I was about to tell her I loved her and that I would fight for her, she pulled away. We both stiffened and we heard it.

"Hello Cullens. You must remember me. Aro Volturi".

I just prayed to God my family would remain together. Nessie and I ran downstairs but Bella caught us at the last step. She hugged us both. Edward crouching in front of us. Protecting us.

"Touch them. I'll rip you apart".

Nessie sobbed into my chest.

**Yay cliffie! Please Review!**


End file.
